dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shawn
Shawn Spencer (ショーン, Shoon) is the the Saiyan Fourth Emperor, the supreme ruler and true hero of the Spencer World and Dragon World, he's the son of James Spencer and Rita Spencer, the husband of Denise Uzumaki, and the beloved father of six children: Zesmond, Brianna, Ashley, Brittany, Tiffany and Kaylah. He's the father-in-law of Jimmy Hawkins and grandfather of his only granddaughter, Katherine. He's the first leader of the American Team like Z Fighters as the Earth's Special Forces to protect Earth and the entire Universe from the evil forces and destruction. He was famous in life for his speed, leading to the moniker of the True meaning Will of Density or Children of the Prophecy (予言の子達, Yogen no Ko-tachi) of the dimensional realms Spencer World empire. He died along with his family and people during the Spencer Clan Massacre by Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura and Super Buu, sacrificing his life to seal a part of the Eternal Dragons: Shenron and Porunga and the Earth and Namekian Dragon Balls with glowing Dragon Balls Birthmarks and Immortality into his youngest newborn daughter, Kaylah Spencer. |Date of birth = October 31, Age 220|Date of death = November 29, Age 257|Allegiance = Z Fighters (American Team) (Leader; Age 236 - Age 257)|FamConnect = James Spencer (Father) Rita Spencer (Mother) Samurai Jack (Mentor and Surrogate Father) Kibito (Mentor) Supreme Kai (Mentor) Patrick (Best friend) Gabriel Uzumkai (Father-in-law) Anya Uchica (Mother-in-law) Denise Uzumkai (Wife) Zesmond Spencer (Son) Brianna (Daughter) Ashley (Daughter) Brittany (Daughter) Tiffany (Daughter) Kaylah (Daughter) Jimmy Hawkins (Son-in-law) Katherine (Granddaughter) Adam (Great-Grandson) Darren (Great-great grandson) Justin (Great-great-great grandson) David (Great-great-great-great grandson) James (Great-great-great-great grandson) Doris (Descendant) Maria (Descendant) Haylie (Descendant) Marcus (Descendant) Shaun (Descendant) Zesmond (Descendant) Alyson (Descendant) Nathaniel (Descendant) Kayla (Descendant) Melissa (Descendant) Tommy (Descendant) Pan (Descendant) Matthew (Descendant) Goku Jr. (Descendant) Marie (Descendant)|FirstApp = Anime: "Majin Buu Transforms" (Mentioned dub only and flashbacks)|image<462928-9840798-vegita-bra-.jpg = }} Appearance Shawn is a tall, fair young man of above-height, leaner and well-muscular physique as a pure-hearted Saiyan and legendary hero of his home world and Dragon World, he's had blue eyes, fair skin complexion and spiky jet black hair appears as the main character in anime Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z series and movies similar looks a strong striking resemblance to his descendant, Shaun. Over the course of the series and movies, according to Samurai Jack, Shawn have bears a striking resemblance to his father, having James' blue eyes, fair skin complexion and spiky jet black hair. However, he's has kind demeanor and the shape of softer eyes and kind face which he's inherited traits from his mother, Rita. Shawn have shared the same spitting images appearances with his youngest daughter's descendants; including James, Shaun and Zesmond, because he's a little bit taller than his classmates and friends are thinking of his physical appearance: "Look like Sasuke Uchiha looks from Naruto and Naruto Shippuden series, as he's grow muscular and handsome like Goku and he's looks like his father" he's only mentioned and described of his appearance by King Cold, Frieza, Cooler, Zarbon, Dodoria, Captain Ginyu and The Ginyu Force, Bojack, Cell, Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Dabura and Super Buu to his reincarnation Saiyan descendant, Shaun Spencer in Piccolo Jr Saga and Fusion Saga in Spencer World's 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament of the Spencer World. In Dragon Ball series, Shawn's hair has hung over his face as bangs since he was a young child, in Dragon Ball Z series, which as he gets older he allows to grow longer and, in turn, cover more of his face; by adulthood, his hair completely covers the left side of his face and grow muscularly at the young age, growth height and reach his adulthood. He is considered handsome by most girls near his age include his childhood sweetheart, Denise Uzumkai. '' and movies ]] Shawn's typical clothing has changed a number of times throughout his life, but the Spencer Clan's (斯賓塞) crest symbol is usually present somewhere on his clothing as the royal bloodline of his family and homeworld, such as the back or his shirt or hooded long-sleeved cloak jacket. For most of Samurai Jack series early and Dragon Ball series in his childhood, he wears a navy blue shirt, short-sleeved white undershirt with white sweatpants, white arm warmers, a hooded long-sleeved cloak jacket and black boots and purple linings as with Saiyan heritage tail and magical broadsword which he's got his magical blade broadsword similar power from his mentor and surrogate father, Samurai Jack. His memorable significant growth height is grew much taller than his friends, allies and teammates as become their leader from his childhood at the age of 6 as he's rather short for the young age through into his preteen and teen years between the age of 12 and 18. Shawn had grown nearby similar to his father's height at the age 15 and among grew tallest of his generation at the age 18. At the age 24, his clothes gets torn and shreds in his battle with them in 23rd Martial Arts Tournament in Spencer World, and they're replaced the new orange undershirt with Turtle school crest on his front left chest, dark navy blue undershirt, black sweatpants, black fingerless gloves and black boots with purple linings. As a teenager at the age 18, he's grew into a above taller than Denise, he usually wears the sleeveless dark grey shirt, blue undershirt, dark black sweatpants, dark blue wristbands with white linings, a long-sleeved white cloak with hooded and Spencer Crest like Turtle School crest symbol on his back that reach down his angles, magical broadsword and black boots with tan white linings attire in his entire life. His tail has been removed by Kibito and Supreme Kai from turning the Great Ape form by looking at the full moon like Goku and Shaun did. At his adulthood at the age 37, as Fouth Emperor and fatherhood to his family, Shawn wear a white hooded, long-sleeved cloak that reaches down his ankles, and an grey, long-sleeved, collared shirt, over which he wears a periwinkle vest with purple linings. He also wears black pants, a purple belt, black boots with blue lace linings and dark grey fingerless gloves as the main outfit attire in the rest of the ''Dragon Ball Z anime series and movies as the black gloves same similar like his son and daughters wore them. His growth height is growing over tallest than of his wife and children. Shawn's hair going to spiky bangs are similar to Goku's and Shaun's in his Super Saiyan, Full-Power Super Saiyan Form, Super Saiyan 2 and Potential Unleashed with his torn clothes during the battlefields to his fight with Frieza, Cell and Super Buu. Personality Shawn was a very friendly, kindhearted, bravery, strong-willed, pure-hearted, compassionate, good-mannered, patient, intelligent and knowledgeable main character of the Dragon Ball Z series and movies before his death. Shawn having the similar personalities with Goku; they both are the strongest fighters, loves to challenge in the battlefields to fight future villains and both are striking resemblance to their fathers. At young age, he's very respectful, kindhearted, peaceful, cheerful, energetic, sensitive and native child to his mentor, Samurai Jack because he's kind like a father to him, taught him everything he knows before he's get a older to learn the truth about his future with a family, people and his youngest daughter will survive to defeat Super Buu. Sometimes, he's getting too angry and aggressive towards Shawn was like a big brother to mostly everyone who he met in Samurai Jack World, Ninja World, Spencer World and Dragon World, and due to the pressure of being a Emperor's child and his relationship with his mentor Samurai Jack was a good father and son friendship, he had developed a kindhearted, caring, compassionate, friendly and energetic personality that often got him into trouble with his parents. Aruto also had a verbal tic: when excited or frustrated, he would end his sentences with "Yukō!" (行こう!; English TV "Let's go!") something that his youngest daughter, grandsons, granddaughters and descendants have his inherited traits from him. Shawn deeply cared for his family, friends and student, and he trusted them with his life. The trust that he has with his students is shown when it was revealed that Shawn entrusted his daughter Kaylah, his oldest son to take care of his younger sister for him, their mother and other sisters passed away during their absences. Naturally, Shawn was devastated when Denise Uzumkai died after their daughter's childbirth and died along with his wife, Denise to protect Kaylah from the evil Super Buu with their bodies to shield from Super Buu tried to kill her, however he realized that going into depression wouldn't help the situation at all, so he took it upon himself to raise his daughter, who became motherless mere moments after her birth and he's want his masters, Kitibo and Supreme Kai to raise his youngest daughter take her in their under training to make her a better strongest fighter than him, more powerful than her mother, and more smartest than her brother and sisters. Already showing protectiveness over his youngest daughter, Shawn cut off all connections to Denise's clan from Bojack and his galaxy soldiers, fully knowing that there are no more relatives left and that the hiding Aku, Frieza, Cell, Babidi, Dabura, and Super Buu may come after Kaylah if they found out she was still alive and survive from the cold blood massacre, which showed that he indeed already committed himself into looking after the safety of his youngest child: the last memory Denise and other sisters: Brianna, Ashley, Brittany and Tiffany left him with. Relationship with Denise Uzumkai Shawn and Denise have their first meeting as they were children at the academy with Minato and Kushina in class together in Ninja World before they're moving into the Dragon World and Spencer World to take throne as the Fourth Emperor like his father did in the anime series and movies. At the academy, Shawn was stopped the mean boys and girls; who've picked on her, teased her, bullied her and give a mean nicknames like "Crybaby" and "Daddy's Little Girl" as she's very little girl with average height because of her pale skin complexion and blue eyes. They both are the last survivors left of their kinds and left from their different worlds were targeted and destroyed in cold-blood murder spee by their enemies's clans: Shawn: Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura and Super Buu and whereas for Denise: Bojack and his galaxy warriors, they both are growing up as orphans after the loss of their parents, people and clanmates, the outcasts to hatred of the people in villages with no friends and parent's love. The different between them is: Shawn is a Saiyan was born with Immortality and Saiyan heritage tail before it's removed by Supreme Kai since he was baby when his parents were killed by Wizard Babidi, Dabura, Pui Pui and Super Buu in Spencer World empire during the Spencer Clan Massacre, and Denise was the Shenron and Porunga Jinchuriki of Earth and Namekian Dragon Balls Birthmarks and one survivor left with her caretaker and become Tsunade Senju's student. Shawn is truly caring for her since he's very friendly and compassionate with kind and gentle personality. Because their love has become much stronger enough Biography Background Shawn Spencer was born in October 31 of Age 220 with Immortality as born as a Saiyan in Spencer World empire as a prince to James Spencer and Rita Spencer, since on the day of his birth, his parents gave their lives to save him by send him away to the Samurai Jack World for his protection and take this martial arts with heroic effect legacy as the Child of Property from the wrath of Wizard Babidi, Dabura, Pui Pui and Super Buu in their palace to kill them all in cold blood; because they're hiding him from the precedence of death. Shawn was able to stay with her until she was nearly two months old, but he was called to battle with Super Buu when it attacked their dimensional world, and he lost his life along with his wife, Denise to during the assault. Before he departed to the battle, he entrusted Kaylah to be great fighter, his biographical youngest daughter. Dragon Ball Z Cell Saga Shawn returns as a ghost in his daughter's mind Majin Buu Saga Legacy Shawn wants his daughter to take care of herself and listen to her big brother flashbacks of her childhood memories. Film appearances Revenge of Super Buu Power Manga and Anime Like his youngest daughter, he's the greatest swordsman and master martial artist when he was a Saiyan and Immortality and his power level is 2,12225,0000.00. Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Swordsmanship - Transformations Great Ape Shawn Unlock Potential Shawn Potential Unleashed Shawn Super Saiyan Shawn Video game appearances Shawn Spencer is Voice actors * Japanese: Kenichi Suzumura * [[FUNimation dub|'FUNimation dub']]: Meredith McCoy '(kid/preteen in ''Dragon Ball and Samurai Jack); '''Michael Sinterniklaas (teen/adult most media) Battles Major Battles * Shawn and Samurai Jack vs. Aku * Shawn and Samurai Jack vs. Beetle drones * Shawn and Samurai Jack vs. Zombies * Shawn, Scotman and Samurai Jack vs. Bounty hunters * Shawn vs. Bounty hunters * Shawn vs. Demongo * Shawn vs. DJ (anime only) * Shawn vs. Aku Battles * Shawn, Denise and Pete vs. Bojack and his gang * Shawn vs. Zarbon and Dodoria * Shawn and Denise vs. Frieza * Shawn vs. Garlic Jr. * Shawn vs. Cell * Shawn, Denise and Zesmond vs. Perfect Cell * Shawn vs. Dabura * Shawn and Zesmond vs. Pui Pui * Shawn vs. Super Buu * Shawn and Denise vs. Super Buu Trivia * Shawn's name means (肖恩 or ショーン) is in the American the meaning of the name Shawn is: Irish: God is gracious; gift from God. * Shawn doesn't like Aku so much of his childhood master Samurai Jack from his childhood memories. * Shawn is afraid of powerful strongest villains. * Shawn hates being weaker than himself. * Shawn's favorite hobby is to fight powerful opponents. * Shawn eat every food everything. * Shawn's favorite vehicle is Flying Nimbus. Gallery mqdefault.jpg|Adult Shawn Spencer Sasuke_-_Boruto_Manga.png|Shawn Spencer appears on the manga and anime series Sasuke_quando_criança.png|Young Shawn Spencer as a kid Nonton-Naruto-Shippuden.jpg Screenshot_2017-05-26-16-50-41-1.png c7b131b1b412d4a71df432412eb5ee0e--sasuke-uchiha-naruto-shippuden.jpg CW_zrC6WAAIOTcF.jpg sasuke__s_smile_by_feiuccia-d4bhf9z.png|Shawn smile face and laugh Sasuke_Epilogo_Aparencia.png tumblr_ol85zu2n3y1voll35o1_1280.gif|Shawn vs. Super Buu ab4566ed98ad73faef7db91139ed5f7e5848b889_hq-1.png Uchiha_Sasuke_(Parte_IV).png tumblr_ol85zu2n3y1voll35o1_1280-1.png|Shawn died along with his family friends, and people in the Spencer World naruto_shippuden_sasuke_uchiha__sasuke_shinden__by_iennidesign-dbhsbbw.png naruto_shippuden_sasuke_uchiha__ending__by_iennidesign-dav9fcf.png CKM6NEdUEAILXO9.jpg 647412f8-1.jpg da_by_annria2002-d5y0drv.jpg|Shawn with his pregnant Denise with their children sasuke_hinata__stay_with_you_by_miriada-d4tc8y7.png Sasuhina gif4 by bleach fairy-d58rp56.gif Sasuhina gi5f by bleach fairy-d58tcw8.gif Xumre44i6cjrvra3lkwdxq4k3kri3dx4 hq.jpg original.png sasuke_hinata_by_bkonly-d6shue5.jpg|Shawn carried the unconscious Denise sasuhina___reunion_by_iwaki_0-dbl1341.jpg sasuhina___bring_him_home_by_iwaki_san-daxyfy6.jpg sasuhina___happy_date__by_iwaki_san-db45ozk.jpg sasuhina__a_new_chapter_by_iwaki_san-d9lhhph.jpg sasuhina_esperando_su_primer_bebe_by_sakirihatakepro-d8dj3ow.jpg sasuhina_sasuke_hinata_by_sakirihatakepro-d90vub0.jpg sasuhina___the_first_by_iwaki_san-db2lvj4.jpg sasuhina_momento_by_sakirihatakepro-d8dj3u5.jpg sasuhina_juntos_by_sakirihatakepro-d8dj3r9.jpg sasuhina_taisetsuna_hito_family_by_sakirihatakepro-d80qlrm.jpg sasuhina__welcome_home_by_iwaki_san-d9plljk.jpg 08d78c685087cf6184842d87b4df4c55.jpg tumblr_oagm5sx2ay1vnbna4o1_1280.jpg Featured-7.jpg 0e403d19ad8b55ff176c78f18a96c24e.jpg 6147411dc7efbcf22f00ca8884908c0c-1.jpg Sh the last by lovehinasasu-d9c8o5v.png Uchiha_Sasuke_Part_III.png Shawn Spencer as a ghost with a halo-2.png Shawn Spencer as a ghost with a halo-1.png Sasuke and Sakura Funeral-1.png Sakura fantasizes about Sasuke-1.jpg YGsOR-1.jpg Shaun Spencer.png Shaun mad at King Piccolo.jpg Shaun wake up at the Lookout.png 1276738791371 f.jpg 1252673821274 f.jpg Sasuhina the second by iwaki san-daz57el.jpg sasuhina___friendship_by_jennifer15-d39n69k.png sasuhina___kids_by_jennifer15-d33bxdq.png sasuhina_is_love_by_namikazenatzuki-day1jzs.png i_feel_by_designtastic-d4zwae4.jpg decision_of_heart_by_designtastic-d507cqr.jpg the_guardian_by_designtastic-d4zl1vc.jpg my_weakness_by_designtastic-d4zmnqm.jpg the_mission_by_designtastic-d52z0fe.jpg questionnaire_about_sasuke_uchiha__by_byblackrose-d70ih8u.jpg a_bit_of_an_overkill_by_iwaki_0-dbnvgu0.jpg|Shawn Spencer with his wife Denise and his student David Johnson team6_by_iwaki_0-dbj6met.jpg|Shawn Spencer with his students David Johnson, Audrey, Kevin and Rachel sasuke_uchiha_jounin_by_sasusaku_uchiha0718-d4-1.jpg Uchiha_combo-1.png don_t_leave_me____by_sunheeart-db9xzzg.jpg happy_valentine_s_day___by_sunheeart-dc36jb9.jpg sasuke_and_hinata_sasuhina_by_sakirihatakepro-dc4yg68.jpg sasuhina_sasuke_and_hinata_look_by_sakirihatakepro-dabfpf3.jpg sasuhina_juntos_by_sakirihatakepro-dc3dfzw.jpg Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Z Fighters Category:Males Category:Fathers Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Heroes Category:Full-Blooded saiyan Category:Saiyans Category:Humans Category:Good Category:Deceased Category:Characters who died early Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Super Saiyan Category:Spencer Family Category:Royal Family Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Kings